This invention relates to promotional products such as buttons, badges, toys, signs, and displays. In particular, it relates to promotional products that display inscriptions vertically, no matter the orientation of the product. More particularly, this invention relates to inscriptions which are words or phrases spelled the same forwards as backwards, as for example BOB or MOM. Such expressions are known as palindromes.
This invention is a promotional product which comprises a rotatable base member and a sheet which is imprinted with one or more inscriptions which can be letters or images. The sheet is attached to the base member by a pin or the like so that the sheet hangs loosely on the pin. As the base member rotates, the sheet continues to maintain its vertical position. When used for a palindrome, a plurality of sheets are used, arranged along the base member so that all the sheets hang loosely and vertically.
In small devices such as buttons or badges, a pin can connect to and extend through the base member so that the base member can rotate on the pin. The other end of the pin can be attached to a block such as the face of the button or badge. In larger devices, a shaft is provided, one end of which is rotatable in a block. The other end of the shaft is connected to the base member so that the base member rotates as the shaft rotates.
Promotional products of this invention include, but are not limited to, buttons, badges, signs, greeting cards, and all manner of displays such as window displays and outdoor displays, whether manually-driven, motor-driven, or wind-driven.
Where the sheets are to be used for palindromes, inscriptions that can be used include, but are not limited to: DAD, MOM, BOB, POP, SIS, WOW, WWW, SOS, TNT, PEP, BOOB, DEED, TOOT, RADAR, MADAM, and HANNAH.